When the Game Pieces Jump Off the Board
by Peculiar Pinoy
Summary: What if the Katniss and Peeta couldn't end the Capitol? The rebels had to go into hiding, District 13 has been turned into a prison, and the Districts are even more heavily guarded and punished for the failed Uprising. Now 5 years later, the 80th Games takes place..
1. The Fish Kids

**C**

**A**

**L**

**M**

**A**

**R**

_**Lovely, lovely **_day. The Reaping. The day where our worthless excuse of a government kills off the children of their people for the entertainment of the sick, monstrous..I think of some of those Capitolists, and their dyed skin and sparkly eyebrows.._ Monsters, aliens _of the Capitol. Very exciting and lovely day, right? I take my place among the other 15-year-olds and eye the two glass balls intently, hoping to get things over with. I sigh and tap the ropes that hold us in our section, waiting for the same old clip with poor District 13 blowing up..

Weird thing about the tape was when they show the part with the reporter, there was that same wing flapping above her, from the earlier clip of the explosion. But what's important about that? Anyway, I impatiently wait for Sise Kazana, our announcer for the names in District 4, to finish trying to force everyone to smile and scream, as if this was a happy holiday. She finally gives up, then gives a short lecture on how thankful we should be to the Capitol and yadayada..

"Now, for the Tributes of District 4!" I breathe a sigh of relief and smile. The white faced woman stuck her hand into the glass sphere full of the girls' names. I scanned the girls' side of the square. Their faces were tense in anticipation. Her fingers wriggled around the mass of papers resting at the bottom for a minute or two.

"Ah." She smiled and plucked her hand out of the sphere and opened up the folded square of paper. She waved the paper in the air slightly, her glittering golden fingernails glinting in the sun. "Calmar Lamoureux!" She called.

My heart stopped. No. No. No. No, it can't be.. But it is. I start to sweat slightly, my heart trying to jump out of my chest. I gulp and walk up the stage, nodding at Sise lightly, tugging at my dress. I felt uncomfortable out there, the hundreds of pairs of eyes staring up at me. A Peacemaker's daughter. Of course nobody would feel sorry for me. They'd think my father would get what he deserves. Sise's fingers start running through the boys' names, and soon enough, Jun Curzano comes up. His dull eyes were blank. I knew he was afraid. He was just hiding it.

I felt envious as I look to the crowd to see some of the boys smiling and snickering to themselves on how lucky Jun is. Even the girls were wide eyed and grinning. The betters in the back of the crowd were murmering among themselves, some smiling in his direction. I can't describe how I feel.. The people bothering to comment on that lousy, obnoxious commoner, but stare at me in silence when I get called up. I tugged at my dress harder.

Sises smiles at the crowd and calls, "Let's give a round of applause to the Tributes of District 4!" The crowd went wild. I knew their eyes were on the Jun boy and not me. But I don't give a damn, he can have all the attention for all I care! I sneak a peek at his face, but instead of triumph like any other boy in the District would have had on their face, he stared stonily into the crowd. Hatred seemed to dance in those dark eyes of his. I purse my lips and continue tugging at my dress, hoping for the spotlight to dim, on this dark, happy 'holiday'..


	2. Woodchuckers

**H**

**A**

**T**

**C**

**H**

**E**

_**As much **_as I hated the Reaping, I couldn't help but notice that the other 17-year-olds in the section were pathetic. Masks of terror, anxiety, and tension on almost all of them. Actually, almost everyone in the square, heh. I gave my loud laugh which everyone always snapped at me, saying it was obnoxious. Like I gave a damn.

Anyway, I close my eyes half way as the Selector, Midya Bruun, sinks her pale, pink pudgy hands into the two balls at once. "Pfftt.." I snickered to myself at the thought. I cross my arms as she looked at the folded piece of paper in her right hand where the Girl names were, muttering, "Hurry up already, dumb bitch. I wanna get back to choppin'."

"Katya Traivv!"

Traivv? Trah-eev? I frowned and made a face at the strange last name. Some girl with slightly wavy, caramelish hair comes walking up from the 14-year-old section like she's all that. She waved to the crowd, smirking. "Ugh.." I swung my head up, staring into the sky. I closed my eyes and hitched my shoulders back. _Wonder what it's like.. Walkin' up to your really possible doom and feel like you're some celebrity. Maybe she didn't like it at all. Maybe she was just hidin' it. But it woulda made more sense if she was a Career._ I frown. It got too quiet. I looked around, and the guys were staring at me. "Don't tell me.." I groan softly. A friend of mine pushes me forward slightly. I make a low, growling noise and a take deep breath before straightening up and lifting my head with a smirk of my own. I walk past Midya, flashing District 7 and the Capitol cameras a cold look that meant, _I'll win this wood chucking hell hole some damn pride. _

I took my place next to Katya, standing stiffly next to her. She met my eyes at the same time I met hers', and she gave me a brisk nod. I don't really know her, aside from the time she proved she was frighteningly accurate with a sharp weapon when throwing. _Heh, she won't be a problem for me._ I smirked to myself. Then Midya said something about us having an hour left for farewell. I sigh and stretch my neck, as she makes her way down the stage with the Dickkeepers at her side.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

All I did was bump fists with my little brother who was grinning like crazy and wished me luck, let Mom kiss me a _few _times, then listen to Dad on how I need to be a killing machine out there so I can have an ass to drag home. Skipping all the hugging and shit, I put my hat on and jumped up the train before throwing myself roughly into a seat, resting my feet on the seat across. I hear a little gasp and sit up to look behind me. I narrow my eyes. "I scare ya' babe?" I winked and turn back around.

"Eugh. What are you, 18 or something?" She asks in obvious disgust. I make a face of my own, and turned to stare at her. "I saw better forest animals than _you_! _Dead ones_." I turned back around and rolled my eyes.

"Tch." She was obviously scowling. "I don't get why we have to get picked for this bullshit anyway. We'll get killed off by the Careers at the Cornucopia.."

I chuckled. She really doesn't seem to know how to think on those things. "If ya' don't think you're gonna survive, just run away from the Golden Glory Horn of Death. Simple. But I'm gonna fight. I'll be unstoppable if I find an axe.." I smirked, and went silent.

"Last damn thing on my mind! Then I'd have no supplies.." She paused, and I looked at her again. She was smiling. "But there's always the sponsors."

"That you gotta win over." I added. She shrugged. "That'll be pretty easy. Repeat the thing Everdeen did with their pig." She giggled and I rolled my eyes again. "There's a force field now, remember dumbass?" She frowned at me. "I'll win them over anyhow. " She looked at me directly. "What's your skill?"

I snorted. "Well, either no supplies or die. Try coming to the Cornucopia when the Bloodbath dies down." I shrugged. "I 'm good with an axe. You?" Though I already knew what hers' was. She grinned. "On my offtime, I draw targets on trees and practice throwing knives or some other weapon made for the sort at them." Her face radiated in pride. "I'm also pretty good at climbing . They say I climb like a squirrel." This, I smirk at. "Well you remind me a damn lot of of one." I laughed, and she rolled her eyes and made a face.

Squirrels are hopeless once caught by the tail.. And from the looks of it she'd be taken down in less than a second if she got forced into close combat. "Well, if I were you I'd scamper off into any forested area after grabbing a few things while everyone's seeking everyone's blood." I gave that obnoxious chuckle.

"Thanks a damn lot for the support." She scoffed. "Anyway, the only thing I'll be seekin' out is a knife. A sharp good one, maybe even a pack or two of throwing ones if I'm lucky. I'll be long gone then; food will have to wait once I seperate myself from the others.." She looked out the window, before adding, "And I wonder what arena they're gonna use this year.

"I shrugged and looked at the window across me. "Who knows. I'm not looking forward to getting practically molested by my prep team. And anyway, try to stay hidden close to the Cornucopia in a spot _nobody_ can see you. And when the Bloodbath dies down, snatch up a few things including food and run far, far away." I make gestures with my hand and nod to myself. She sighed and slumped against her seat. "I'll see. But we ought to look forward to the pampering for a week before worrying about getting our skulls cracked open."

I turn back to my own seat. Right. No need to worry about your life just yet. Actually, fuck that. I'm coming back anyway. I know it. I breathe out and close my eyes, leaning against my window. In a matter of time, I find myself slowly dozing off..

**A/N: Thank you everyone who submitted characters. :) I appreciate it. And I need a boy for District 1 before I can write the next chapter, so keep on submitting!**


	3. Crowd Pleasers

_**A/N: Hello everyone~ First off, Satin belongs to IamHydra, while Suede belongs to OboeShoes. Sorry if her characterization was a bit off, but I tried. She was sorta tricky, did what I could... Yep, I was dead for awhile.. -w- Lost internet, but I made good use of the time~ I've got chapters 1-7, so expect lots of updates~ Reviews alway appreciated.**_

_**S**_

_**A**_

_**T**_

_**I**_

_**N**_

_**I disliked dresses as much as I dislike shoes. **_I was only able to get away with that, though the blouse wasn't able to slip as easily..I tug at the tight and uncomfortable reaping blouse, hoping I can tear this off soon. Lodanna Mares, (or Lodie, as we call her) our tall Escort finishes rallying the crowd. I wrinkled my nose at her appearance. Her face was as white as flour with the a red strip of makeup in the middle of her lips, while her eyes were outlined in gray or black, making her look like some insomniac. I really don't understand Capitol culture. They really should appreciate their true faces. I shook my head, and stampled the ground with one of my bare feet.

"Now time for out tributes!" She squealed in that obnoxious, high pitched voice of hers. She stuck her hand into the glass ball, mixing them around for awhile. The crowd was murmering in anticipation and annoyance. Lodie always made us go crazy with her mixing. Finally, she had a folded paper in between her fingers, and started waving it around in excitement. I widened my eyes.

"Myra Jenkes!"

I frowned, pursing my lips. That girl... I could already tell she wouldn't last the first few minutes of the bloodbath. Quivering lip, watery eyes, thin and fragile frame...

Before I knew it, I'm up on the stage in Myra's place. I think I volunteered for her, running up and calling out. It all happened real fast. She blinked and looked at me sincerely, hugging another girl who held her tihgtly. She was thanking me. I simply shrug, and dip my head slightly; it wasn't much of a favor. I mean, everyone in this district would've done the same. We all knew Myra wouldn't put on a good show for the games. I gave a half smile and a shrug at the crowd as Lodie announced, "Let's give a round of applause for Satin Hallestir!" Of course, everyone traditionally roared and clapped, all of them pretty sure I would be the killing machine of the games.

I raise and lower a brow at the same time. In truth, I really wasn't.

The thought of killing something other than game made me highly uncomfortable. Instead of the traps that we would set for some little creature every now and then, we would have to learn to _be _the trap, be the trap that could take down a _human being._ Taking the life of someone and watching it slip away... I don't think I'd be able to pull it off.

Mother would frown upon me now if she knew what I was thinking. But thanks to her and Father, I was one of the best fighters in this part of the district. She taught me the basics of survival, and that I had to do whatever it took to keep me alive and win, even if it meant being one who stabbed allies in the back. That didn't sound like a pleasant idea though. My eyes scanned the boys' side of the Reaping crowd, wondering who would be standing next to me. Lodie grinned, and I frowned in disgust; her teeth were dyed lime green, specked in brown. "Eugh..." I murmered, inching away from her slightly. She didn't seem to notice as she began to mix up the names, humming some tune as the boys whispered and muttered. I frowned. I don't see how the mixing is necessary. It's childish if you ask me.

Hundreds of us are anticipating the sound of our names for a competition that we might have been training for all their lives. And this woman's reply is to smile and run her fingers past their slips in the ball to mix them up, lowering someone's chance to be called? After at least three minutes...

"Suede Merrin!"

The male crowd began to shift and whisper. An awkward looking, green-eyed boy had to be pushed forward slightly before he put on a mask of confidence and walked up to the stage. "Now let's give a round for the Tributes of District One!" Lodie announced. The crowd went wild again, even louder than last time. I saw a man with golden-brown hair cut in the same style as the Suede boy yelling louder than the others as he raised his arm.

My eyes went to Suede, who was smirking and waving at the crowd with a hand on his hip. He looked at me. Lodie encourages us to shake hands, looking ecstatic. I slowly extended my hand towards him. He raised a brow then shook it. He quickly pulls his hand away, wordlessly turning his head back the crowd to resume his waving. I stood there, half smiling and shrugging at the cameras, hoping to get on the train soon.

...

My goodbyes were quick and simple. Mother and Pa were more than confident I would come back, so there weren't any waterworks. Same with the other tribute's parents, though they seemed more harsh... His mother had a forced smile that seemed to have been plastered on. She was pretty tense, gripping the kid's hands as she said things to him. His father was scowling as usual. He shoved his finger at Suede's chest, making him stumble back with a submissive expression. He seemed to _threatening _him to win. I really didn't see the point in that— I mean, if he didn't win, he would be dead anyway.

I frowned at the sight, while Mother slaps my back one last time, handing me what seems to be my token; a flat metal ring? I looked at her. "Mother..?" She laughed and leaned forward. "Tell them it's an accessory. A.. New _tradition_, in the District," She said, before lowering her voice to a whisper, "Use it when the time comes," She grinned and slapped my back. "Get 'em kiddo." She and Pa chuckled as I nodded sincerely. "Time's up," A peacekeeper came in to escort them out. In a little bit, I was escorted to the train.

I suddenly realized why Suede was getting fussed at; he had a lot to live up to. The Merrins were a powerful, wealthy family. He was the son of Copper and Pearl, literally. His father was a vicious, power hungry (and rather rude) man that yearned for the place of Head Game Maker or any other significant position, while his mother Pearl is a rumored witch.. Quite an interesting bloodline. Pearl's older nephew, Malachite Merrin, was the winner from the 77th Games, earning his family quite the reputation.

It was common for someone from this district to come home after the games, but Malachite was one of those _real _special ones. One of those who were true, competitive killers, you could say.

I jump as the train began to move. Sighing, I leaned against my chair and stared out my window. I haven't even arrived at the Capitol yet, and I'm already wondering on how things work out. I've got a strong feeling my training all these years will pay off now.

**A/N: Sooo what do ya guys think? Sorry if the ring idea is lame, I pictures Satin's mom pulling something like that off, being competitive and wanting Satin to win and all. R & R!**


	4. Thorne in my

_**A/N: Yeeee finally, CHAPTER FOUR. :D After a veeery long delay, we finally get a move on~ So Achilles belongs to daisyfields, while Persephone is Phantasia515's. Enjoy the chapter, and don't forget to review!**_

_**A**_

_**C**_

_**H**_

_**I**_

_**L**_

_**L**_

_**E**_

_**S**_

_**I grit my teeth and blink, **_hoping to hear "Achilles Thorne!" announced to the entire district.

Unfortunately, I instead hear, "Ladies first!" I scoff and scowl as I narrow my eyes. Right. Put _them _first, and not us guys. Sometimes I wonder why the games couldn't have one tribute from each district, instead of two. It's gonna be easier taking down only eleven other weaklings. _Yeah, that sounds way better. _I slip into in my thoughts as the stick of a woman who is District Two's escort call out some girl's name. At that, I lift my head up, widening my eyes and staring intently as she begins to put her hand in the glass again.

"Wait! Wait, I volunteer as tribute!"

_Ugh! Seriously?! _The scowl grows even wider as I see a _hand, _yes, a hand since the new poor, female representation of District Two this year seems to be a dwarf. I tap my foot, huffing. "Bitches," I grumble under my breath looking down. I quickly look up a moment later to see the escort's hand returning to the boy's glass ball.

_Finally.. _I grinned, clenching my fists at my sides as she takes out a slip of paper. The grin quickly vanished and became slightly agape at another name being called. I raise my hand and shove my way out of the boys' crowd, calling, "I volunteer!" as loudly as I could before the peacekeepers could get to me.

I make it by the escort in a matter of seconds, giving a brief steely glare at the boy who was chosen before widening my eyes at the escort. She smiles, clapping her bony hands. "Oh, we do have quite the enthusiastic pair this year! _Two volunteers!_" She exclaimed in that ridiculous accent of her's. I grinned broadly, glaring at the other boy as two Peacekeepers came to escort him off the stage.

"Here we have this year's District One tributes!" She announces, staring into a nearby camera while gripping me―oh, and the girl's―shoulders. The crowd clapped and roared, while I glowed in pride. All my life I've been waiting for this moment.. Now here it is. As much as my cheeks hurt, I grinned even wider at the crowd. I _am _gonna win this. I already know it.

...

My family came in to visit me for the departure. I was greeted many hugs that I usually wouldn't have allowed. My parents looked at me in pride, my mother smiling tearfully while my younger sisters hugged me tight. My youngest sister, Cassandra, looked up at me glassy eyed. "You're gonna come back right, Achilles?" My eyes softened, as I patted her head. I opened my mouth to speak, but my other sister, Helen answered for me. "Well of course he is! You know how hard he's been training. Achilles is _the _best." Cassandra grinned. "Great! Kill all of them real fast, okay?" I grinned, wrapping both my arms around them in a tight hug. "Of course. Keep your eyes on the screen and cheer for me, 'kay?"

My father sighed, slapping my back. "Look at my boy, entering the games after all these years," He gave me a quick hug. We just stood there in silence for a moment, just in time too. A peacekeeper opened the door, calling the time is up. I sigh, waving good bye to them.

In time, the escort lady, the girl and I are taken to the train station. We're seated at this fancy table covered in shining silverware and steaming, fresh food. I felt my stomach growl, and pat it. Quickly pulling out a chair, I plop down, inhaling the aromas of the various dishes and give a small smile. Might as well enjoy myself before planning out things.

**A/N: I'm sorry for such a short chapter.. Y_Y Achilles was actually really easy for me to portray, since I'm familiar with those of his kind of personality xD Well, hope it was fine for now. Until next time~**


End file.
